Eternidad
by Yuui Kuroyume
Summary: Hace mucho tiempo se amaron...pero fueron separados por una cruel guerra...un poder misterioso y el destino los volvio a reunir...pero sera posible que esta vez puedan ser felices y escribir su historia de amor(lo se nos soy buena para esto u.u pero porfa leanla owo) se necesitan Oc's
1. Chapter 1

_**Holii yo reportandome aqui con ustedes la verdad esque estoy muy apenada por no haber subido caps de Rose the Night Black pero es que mis archivos que ya tenia se borraron y pz ya no me volvio la imaginacion para volverlos a escribir por esa razon no se cuanto tiempo mas tarde en subir capitulos de ese fic pero bueno como recompensa ami cabezita y con la ayuda de unas amigas se me ha ocurrido una nueva idea asi que les dejare el prólogo y luego lo que nececitare por si gustan participar bueno aqui voy owo**_

Prólogo

Hace mucho en el cielo habia dos reinos magicos "Rain" el reino de los angeles de la luz y "Stray"el reino de los angeles oscuros ambos reinos vivian en paz y tranquilidad conviviendo los unos con los otros y disfrutando de la vida sin problemas ya que eran gobernados por una diosa y un dios que eran muy buenos y generosos pero...todo cambio un dia cuando una misteriosa fuerza maligna ataco el palacio de los dioses y los encerro en el mismo sin poder ayudar a sus angeles,y todo empeoro cuando esa misteriosa fuerza les lavo el cerebro alos angeles oscuros iniciando una cruel guerra con los angeles de la luz dejando a un dios impotente y una diosa muy triste por la guera que ni siquiera ellos podian detener y asi paso el tiempo y las generaciones fueron pasando y el odio entre ambos reinos tan solo se hacia mas grande hasta que ocurrio algo seis angeles de la luz y seis angeles oscuros se enamoraron los dioses felices pensaron que era el final de la guerra pero esto tan solo traeria mas problemas por que la guerra estallaria aun mas fuerte llevando a las seis parejas ala muerte los dioses devastados en el centro del palacio usaron un poder prohibido y sacrificando sus vidas los hicieron renacer en el planeta tierra para que esta vez al igual que ellos pudieran ser felices junto ala persona amada...pero la guerra milenaria aun sigue en pie y esa misteriosa fuerza maligna regresara mas fuerte que nunca acaso esta vez podran ser felices sin tener que esconderse?

_**Bueno esa es mi idea y si les agrada la idea subire pronto el primer capitulo por que ya lo tengo avanzado owo bueno ahora si los datos **_

Nombre:(deben ser dos el nombre de su pasado como angeles y el de ahora que renacieron)

Edad:(16-18 años)

Personalidad:

Apariencia:(aqui tambien deben ser dos la de como son transformadas en angeles y como son normalmente)

Que son:(angeles de la luz o angeles de la oscuridad tambien nececito auna que sea la diosa)

Gustos y Disgustos:

Chico:(perdon pero no se puede Lysandro) de ahi el que quieran owo

Arma o Habilidad:(es cierto son angeles pero necesitan algo con que defenderse tambien pueden ser ambas opciones y tener tanto arma como Habilidad)

Cancion:(ya que como angeles nececitan una que las defina de como son)

Extra:(algo que les gustaria agregar owo)

_**Bueno eso es todo lo que nececito asi que si gustan participar ya saben dejenme la ficha asi que aqui las espero y suerte les desea el conejo de la Luna :33**_


	2. Chapter 2 fichas y trailer

**Holii he regresado con los resultados me alegra que las haya gustado la idea pero por desgracia y aunque quisiera no puedo ponerlas a todas ya que lo hice por sorteo junto con las amigas que me yudaron con esta idea pero tengo pensado hacer un especial de San Valentín u otro fic para las que no quedaron con el chico que dehesen si les parece avísenme por PM bueno ahora si las que tuvieron suerte en el concurso de Fer mi amiga son:**

Nombre de la humana: Luna  
>del ángel: Rous<p>

edad: 16  
>personalidad: es muy amigable, solo le cuesta ser ella mismas con personas que no conoce, pero una ves que le tiene confianza se dan cuenta que es buena amiga, ayuda a todos como puede y se puede ver que es muy abierta (algo loca) pero tranquila,<p>

apariencia normal: tiene el cabello negro asta la cintura y ojos azules le gusta vestir de pantalón corto de color negro una remera corta de color rojo y zapatillas normales

apariencia de ángel: tiene el pelo largo de color marrón y ojos verde claro se viste un vestido blanco con una cinta roja en su cintura, y una zapatillas del mismo color

ángel de la luz

disgusto: que traten mal a mis amigos y que juzguen a las personas antes de conocerlo

gusto: le gusta pasera, el aires fresco y las películas de terror

chico: castiel

arma: arco y flecha  
>habilidad: curación<p>

canción: yo volare por ti (la canción de sakura card captos la que cantan al final de la película de la ultima cara)

extra: ella vive sola con su primo el cual lo considera como hermano mayos pero siempre esta sola en casa ya que el viaja mucho pero el trabajo.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Nombre: Pasado: "Akeru" Ahora: Angélica Arechiga

Edad: 16 años

Personalidad: Muchacha enfermiza de bellos sentimientos. Inteligente, noble y bondadosa, con un gran corazón. A pesar de ello es de carácter fuerte, lo que le permite tomar decisiones que le ayuden a disfrutar de su vida a pesar de lo mala que esta sea. Solo quiere vivir intensamente. Es valiente y arriesgada, no le importa retar al mundo entero si es necesario con tal de cumplir sus sueños. Es simpática, racional, femenina y sensible. También es muy observadora y tiene facilidad para hacer amistades. Es honesta y agradable en su trato con los demás. Justa en sus decisiones y sobre todo en sus ideas no hay controversia que se le imponga. Es bastante paciente en varios aspectos y sabe escuchar sin lugar a dudas las palabras que están para ofrecerle. A pesar de que haya cosas que la mantengan en constante preocupación siempre muestra un semblante pacífico y sincero, aunque también hay que admitir que como toda persona, tiene sus momentos de nostalgia o terquedad. Cada vez que se molesta es de ser testaruda y formular ideas erróneas que bajen su moral y no solo eso es un poco exigente con ella misma. Y puede que no escuche nada cuando de apoyarla se trata. Es pensante, optimista, divertida y la fortaleza es una palabra que la describe mucho. Tiene mucha curiosidad e investiga a fondo todas las cosas que puede. Pero sobre todo es independiente, activa, pasional, sentimental, apasionada, franca y espontánea y sobre todo *muy coqueta y directa en cuanto a sus sentimientos*, es una compañera satisfecha y amante de la libertad*. De espíritu aventurero, le encantan los viajes y reflexionar hasta altas horas de la madrugada. Buscadora incansable, audaz y entusiasta, se caracteriza por ser muy entusiasta y romantica. Cree que siempre tiene razón (lo cual es un defecto suyo, pero a veces un privilegio). Buscadora incansable de la verdad, tiene necesidad de estudiarlo todo para descubrir todo en la vida. Es torpe, "mete-pata" y no tiene filtros al hablar: a veces puede decirte las peores cosas con mucha inocencia, tal vez ni siquiera haya reparado en la fuerza de sus palabras. (Otro defecto en ella)

Apariencia:(aquí también deben ser dos la de cómo son transformadas en ángeles y como son normalmente) Una chica de estatura promedio, con el cabello de un hermoso color miel peinado hacia el lado derecho, este, cae en un estilo laceo hasta su esbelta cintura y tiene división en dos capas, la primera de estas llega apenas hasta sus hombros y es sujetada por dos coletas altas y delegadas en una forma levemente ondulada que caen a sus costados y llegan a la altura del cuello; y la segunda cae hasta su cintura de una forma lacea pareciendo cataratas de miel. Tiene unos ojos grandes y con pestañas largas y definidas que poseen el mismo color endulzado y resaltaste que su cabello. Su cuerpo está bien definido y alineado conforme a su edad y va haciendo juego con su tez blanca y tersa parecida al tono nívea.  
>Cuando es ángel. Su cabello se vuelve ondulado, ya no tiene coletas y deja el cabello libre al soplar del viento, sus ojos tienen un lindo color dorado y su piel es blanca como la nieve.<p>

Que son: Diosa

Gustos y Disgustos: Adora dibujar, Le gusta aprender de varias cosas, degusta al igual de temas que tengan que ver con antigüedad y el romanticismo. También se presta a los gustos clásicos uno de ellos es la música, desarrollo un gusto por la batería, la cual toca mucho y también asiste a clases de piano -ya que gusta de las artes- también escribe o compone letras además también le gusta cantar. Le encanta la danza clásica es su pasión desde siempre el ballet y perenemente que puede la práctica, ya que es su efusión. Le encantan las aventuras y los viajes, los paseos al aire libre son sus favoritos. Su género musical favorito es el rock clásico u ochentero pero le encantan los grupos de K-pop y sus integrantes. Le gusta divertirse y pasar un buen rato con sus amigos. Le gusta ser original con su ropa y lucir femenina. Odia que la priven de sus metas, que le hagan parecer que todo lo que hace está mal, ya que no soporta que la crean inferior a cualquier persona, no tolera que la comparen con las demás personas para demostrarle lo mala que es, odia que la hagan sonrojar (pero es algo que pasa mucho ya que se sonroja con facilidad), además de odiar que la molesten. Odia verse torpe por lo que intenta no hacerlo. No le gustan las cosas agresoras, contando películas, y deportes de ese tipo. Es algo temerosa para ello. No soporta de manera alguna permanecer encerrada entre cuatro paredes y mucho menos no salir a relacionarse, tampoco le llama mucho la atención las personas egocéntricas ni los días nublados, ya que para ella es sinónimo de quedarse en casa aburrida, algo que tampoco le agrada.

Chico: Nathaniel

Arma o Habilidad:(es cierto son ángeles pero necesitan algo con que defenderse también pueden ser ambas opciones y tener tanto arma como Habilidad) Manipulación de energía solar* tiene la habilidad de controlar y generar diversas formas de energía Por los rayos solares. Con ella siempre lleva un sol de diamante (es como un collar de cristal en forma redonda y es muy luminosa) que tienen conexión con todos los soles originales y divinos del espacio. Puede despertar con él una capacidad maestra que pone el amor y energía como elementos potentes de ataque, y despierta esta fuerza resplandeciente del sol como su poder máximo. Otro poder que posee (derivado de su elemento) es el de Ilusión: con él puede hacer cualquier tipo de alucinaciones, y si los demás lo creen pude llegar a dañarlos.

Canción: What Makes You Beautiful 1D :333

Extra: Gracias a la muerte de su madre desarrollo la enfermedad de "insuficiencia cardiaca", lo que es un severo problema que muchas veces le es difícil que realice sus sueños. Actualmente su padre cumple condena por los delitos que ha cometido y vive con sus tíos y su primo Tekuta. Lleva consigo siempre una pulsera con varios dijes el cual marco su infancia y una gran amistad del pasado. Lleva siempre con ella su colgante en forma de sol que lleva justo al cuello con una cinta negra el cual usa y también se convierte en un cetro con una longitud bastante considerable que en su parte superior tiene el símbolo único del sol, esta es una arma de energía, las fuerzas de la tierra se encuentran en ella y se usan para atacar. Akeru –significa amanecer-

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Nombre:Aless (Ángel)/Jhoselyn(humano)  
>Edad:16<br>Personalidad: Es una chica alegre y divertida, graciosa y muy competitiva, era una chica con muchas ocurrencias y ideas locas, pero siempre trata de ayudar a sus amigos en lo que sea, siempre sonreía, pero cuando ahí peligro tiene que desaparecer su sonrisa y pelear por lo que puede.  
>Apariencia:<br>Ángel: Su cabello era plateado, largo lacio hasta las rodillas, sus ojos eran de un hermoso rosa, y su piel era blanca como porcelana, siempre vestía de blanco, tenía un lunar en forma de luna en su mejilla.  
>Humana: Su cabello es castaño claro con tonos caramelos, lacio, largo, y las puntas onduladas y de color azul, sus ojos son celestes como la de la princesa Peach, tiene un tatuaje de Assassins Creed en su brazo, su piel es pálida. Usa ropas oscuras con tenos celestes y rosas.<br>Que es: Es un ángel de la luz  
>Gustos y Disgustos: Le gustan varias cosas, una de ella son los videojuegos, y ama a su PSP, es como un hijo para ella, los animales, las historias de suspenso y fantasía, y le disgusta la gente mediocre y caprichosa, los que se hacen pasar por algo.<br>Chico: Armin  
>Arma: Una guadaña blanca con tonos rosas y celestes, era muy ágil.<br>Canción: Just Be Friends  
>Extra: Cuando es humana le regalaron un collar con una pluma blanca como dije.<p>

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Nombre pasado: Artemiss  
>Nombre actual: Erin Fleuret<br>Edad: 17  
>Personalidad: Es bipolar, su personalidad cambia depende el tipo de situación o persona con la que se encuentra. Más que nada suele ser "amable" en el sentido de que tiene demasiada paciencia. Suele ser simpática con las personas que acaba de conocer, o esta conociendo de unos días o algo así. Incluso con quienes le cae bien. Pero siempre es seria. Ese es su lado bueno, pero cuando pasa a su otra personalidad, todo cambia en ella. Se vuelve una persona fría, sádica, sin piedad, simplemente se vuelve una psicópata. Su mirada cambia, y aquella sonrisa que puede llegar a poner ella, se vuelve una sonrisa malévola. Y con deseos de matar, pero más que nada esa personalidad se da por venganza, si hacen algo a alguien que a ella le importa. Eso sucede, o simplemente que la provoquen demasiado.<br>Apariencia Humana: Normalmente es una chica de cabellos castaños y lacios que los lleva amarrados en una coleta. Tiene ojos color verde, mide 1.67, es delgada y de tez blanca.  
>Apariencia de ángel: Casi nada cambia en esta forma. Simplemente se suelta el cabello llegándole un poco más arriba de la cintura y sus ojos se vuelven rojo sangre. Tiene grandes alas negras de las cuales se siente muy orgullosa.<br>Que es: Ángel de la oscuridad.  
>Chico: Kentin<br>Habilidad: Su habilidad es controlar las sombras. Puede usarlas a su favor para cegar a sus oponentes dentro de una cortina de oscuridad de forma temporal, además puede esconderse en ellas sin ser vista. Si tiene que ser un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, ella posee una lanza color negro.  
>Canción: Angel of darkness (Alex C. ft. Yasmin K.) o Demons (Imagine Dragons)<br>Extra: Ama a los animales y la naturaleza aunque no lo parezca. Tiene un gato raza Toyger llamado Campanella

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Nombre: Lilium jhonshon...Yuukino Marikawa...  
>Edad: 18<br>Personalidad: Es una chica muy perezosa, Se la pasa durmiendo, Si no la encuentras durmiendo probablemente este tocando algún instrumento o cantando canciones sombrías, Es muy fría, No le importa nadie ni nada... También es amable con la gente que le gusta como ella es, Podría dar su vida por aquellas personas  
>Apariencia: Es una chica de cabello negro, Ojos azul esmeralda idénticos a lo del mar, Su tez es blanca por lo que detesta el sol, Su estatura es de 1.73... Cuando se transforma. Su cabello se vuelve rubio y sus ojos celeste idénticos a los del cielo, Si son alas... Sus alas son blancas con las puntas celestes<br>Que son: Ángel de la oscuridad  
>Gustos: El chocolate, Los arboles grandes, Su celular, Su perro<br>Disgustos. La gente hiperactiva, El ruido, La que la juzgan con solo mirar  
>Chico: Thales<br>Arma: Una hoz parecida a la de la muerte, Y si no se puede una katana, Y habilidad, Es buena engañando a la gente, Ejemplo: Esta a la derecha, Nop... Es la izquierda)  
>Canción: Listen to your heart y Perdon de Camila<br>Extra: -No tiene amigas, aunque quiera-  
>-Es muy antisocial-<p>

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Nombre: Yugata, Kobayashi.

El original es Sunset Claes

Edad: 16 años

Personalidad: Es una chica bastante Rebelde* y muy sencilla, una persona decidida y confiada de si, que no teme hacer lo que piensa y que siempre tiene una idea para salir de apuros, es de esas personas que no le importa la opinión de la sociedad y hace lo que a ella le gusta aunque, a veces no es la mejor decisión, casi siempre se mete en problemas y no mide las consecuencias de sus actos, también es una persona muy relajada ante cualquier tipo de situación no importa que este en algún lio siempre muestra un semblante despreocupado. Se considera a sí misma como una chica problema ya que le gusta retar a las personas con una autoridad mayor y sentirse superior en ese aspecto. Casi siempre actúa por impulso y sus ideas en esta forma casi nunca salen como lo planea, siendo esta la mayoría de las causas de sus líos, pero en aspecto de resolución sabe cómo escapar de los problemas ya que es bastante calculadora e improvisada... con las personas al principio puede ser un poco fría y desconfiada pero si llega a conocerlas y tratarlas es una buena amiga o compañera; llega a ser comprensible y tiene ese sentimiento de ayuda los demás. Es inteligente, competitiva y es bastante retadora, le gusta imponer sus reglas y no seguir a los demás, (aunque si es verdaderamente importante, sede) y en ocasiones suele ser prepotente, además es una chica extrovertida (pero no alegre en exceso) sino en una forma •rebelde. Es inmadura -nada centrada- y altamente impulsiva en varios aspectos, atrevida, y algo ambiciosa con un pequeño semblante burlón. Sin mencionar que cuando se expresa siempre hay un insulto de por medio. Está orientada a la acción; tienen una actitud de "puedo hacerlo" y cuentan con una gran motivación interna. Le encantan los desafíos y es hábil para iniciar proyectos; toma en varios casos la iniciativa y hace que las cosas ocurran. Una líder natural con índices dominantes. Valiente, una chica deseosa de ponerse en peligro para obtener lo que busca.

Apariencia: Original.-es una chica de un cabello corto que va cayendo hasta un poco más arriba de su pecho. Siendo excesivamente laceo, teñido de un perfecto y temblante color negro que es en intensidad oscuro, en conjunto sedoso y con brillo singular, el cual tiene peinado con un flequillo hacia el lado derecho que llega a la altura de sus ojos, donde tiene una leve abertura que hace que dos de sus mechones vayan hacia lados contrarios. Este va cayendo con crines disparejos que empiezan desde la altura de sus orbes hasta terminar en dos mechones que sobresalen por debajo; quebrantes y de diferentes largos en un corte a capas desiguales, que le da un toque despeinado y claramente rebelde. Posee unos grandes ojos de un intenso tono escarlata, del cual se distingue un brillo inusual. Es de una altura considerable heredada de su padre y de un cuerpo bien delineado conforme a su parejo desarrollo, de estos rasgos en contacto con su piel un tanto morena a tono color vainilla.

Ángel.- Dentro de esta "fase", por así decirlo, Su cabello oscuro y llagado al pecho es notoriamente cambiado a una longitud más amplia, llega a crecer hasta un punto abajo de la cintura, hasta sus caderas, más específicamente. Conservando esa tonalidad negruzca que la caracteriza. Sus ojos rojos de un color más pálido, llegan a cambiar a uno totalmente diferente al original siendo el color negro azulado el dominante de ellos, conservando en si aquel brillo particular de estos, con la diferencia de que su mirada se torna más profunda y siniestra al fijarse directamente. Su piel vainilla llega en su totalidad a tornarse pálida, se podría decir que casi intangible y dando a reflejar una temperatura bastante baja, una piel fría y de apariencia finada, haciendo desaparecer por completo aquel color moreno en su piel, donde sus manos dan una fachada cansada con sus notorios desgastes sobre los dedos.

Que son: Ángel de la oscuridad

Gustos: Le gusta bromear y hablar sarcásticamente, la diversión siempre encuentra el lado divertido de las cosas, le gusta hacer enojar a las personas, no seguir las reglas e imponer las suyas. A veces suele gastarle bromas pesadas a los demás y sabe qué hacer en el momento indicado, más si se trata de salir de algún apuro. Le gusta el skateboarding, las películas sangrientas y la música pesada como el rock. Adora contemplar el atardecer (que da referencia a su nombre), escuchar música y tocar la guitarra es su pasatiempo favorito además le ayuda a no pensar en sus problemas y a desahogarse, le gusta vestir de colores oscuros, los libros y la literatura oscura. Le encanta imponer retos y entre sus vicios más arraigados están el teléfono móvil, los saldos y cosas que tengan que ver en tecnología. Adora a los animales como los perros y le encanta salir a lugares para divertirse.

Disgustos: No le gusta que le digan lo que tiene que hacer, que se burlen de ella o que duden de sus habilidades, no le gusta mucho lucir o parecer muy femenina ya que no le gusta usar accesorios o vestidos, no le gustan las cosas tan coloridas ni el color rosa. No le gustan las personas o cosas tiernas o cariñosas, que sean superficiales o materialistas, No le gusta practicar deportes como el voleibol, tenis, etc., el aburrimiento, y que quieran cambiar su actitud o forma de pensar. Tampoco le gusta estar en un lugar aburrido o callado a no ser que se trate de un momento que la pase leyendo. Le gusta armar líos, tener el control en su vida y crear varios proyectos. Odia que intenten cambiar su forma de ser y de pensar y las cosas que tengan un ámbito romántico.

Chico: Alexy

Arma o Habilidad: Por obviedad tiene poderes oscuros. Pero siendo al igual practicante de magia tenebrosa Convoca a sus habilidades mentales de un alto alcance para controlar objetos inanimados, posee en concreto la facilidad de controlar cosas con la energía de sus embrujos. Puede usar la magia para atacar si es necesario, defenderse en todo momento requerido, curar, consigue tele transportarse tres veces en un día (por así decirlo) y sacar su aura para atacar a un adversario. Además posee el encantamiento de controlar la mente de los demás por un pequeño lapso de tiempo con el *Canto mágico. Un canto que se compone de un conjuro, sus poderes vienen de la magia tenebrosa y hechicería que aprendió con el tiempo. Cabe decir que tiene poderes mentales, y tiene un libro de hechicería donde sus poderes son trasferidos por medio de este, conjuros que le dan dominios como la Amnesia o amnepatía, que es el poder de borrar la mente por un lapso pequeño de tiempo. Se describe en una sola palabra como: "Hechicera".

Canción: Runaway – Linkin Park

Extra:  
>-Su mayor miedo es poner su total confianza en alguien y mediante esto ser herida o dominada por otros.<br>-Su habilidad es algo que necesita mejorar ya que no a mejorado mucho en cuestión de la amnepatía.  
>- Siempre se porta algo Tsundere cuando esta con la persona que le atrae siempre es ruda y desafiante pero se muere del nerviosismo.<br>- - Lleva en su muñeca una derecha una banda negra que siempre se coloca y en la izquierda Lleva consigo siempre una pulsera con varios dijes el cual marco gran amistad.

**Bueno ellas son las elegidas como estoy por comenzar exámenes y entregas de proyecto por eso no había podido actualizar pero les dejare algo nuevo un tráiler escrito sobre lo que tratara la historia una ve que acabe con los exámenes subiré el primer capitulo ahora el TRAILER ES:**

**_**_yo siempre estaré junto a ti…_

_ahhh! otra vez ese sueño

_hola mi nombre es…

_tu niña!

_no puede ser tienes que ser tu

_nooo! ¿Donde estará?

_esto es tuyo

_no serán felices no lo permitiré jajajaja…

_oh! perdón ah! eres tu

_es usted otra vez señorita

_chicas ellos son mis amigos

_USTEDES!

_genial!, mi suerte es genial

_Cállate!

_has cambiado mucho

_me reconociste

_eres una persona muy fría

_no eres graciosito sabes

_ ¿Estas bien?

_no te preocupes siempre ha sido así

_ustedes no son simples humanos por eso no pueden estar juntos

_tu…tu…me gustas

_lo siento pero no siento lo mismo

_ella no es como esa persona

_eso no lo sabemos

_pero amigo…

_no! Pienso volver a amar

_el será mio

_Si solo nuestros

_entonces les gustaría que les diera poder

_¿Quien eres tu?

_es un secreto aceptan

_lo haremos solo destrúyelas

_ya recuerdo eres tu…

_el pasado se volverá a repetir

_no llores

_pero es que yo…

_tranquila yo estoy aquí

_hermana estas en peligro

_no me importa por que esto ya no es el ayer…

_esta vez no dejare que los separes

_TONTA…

_no! mi princesa

_ahora MUERAN!

_esta vez seré yo quien los salve

_no espera

_detente!

_mi ángel por favor no me dejes

_mi corazón siempre será tuyo…

_no me rendiré

_por que esta vez

_nuestra historia

_será por LA ETERNIDAD

_ni siquiera la muerte

_nos podrá separar

_por que en otra vida

_nos volveremos a encontrar

_pase lo que pase estaremos juntos…

_ES SU FIN…

_por favor déjalos ser felices…

**Eso es parte de mi idea ojala les guste nos vemos pronto un besho desde la luna nwn**


End file.
